Duniaku
by Nematoda Nya
Summary: Sakura berada di sebuah tempat yang indah yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan./"Disini kau akan aman, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu takut."/Fic yang mungkin melenceng dari diri seorang Uzumaki Namida-chan. But, Enjoy!


Duniaku

.

Disclaimer Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto

Duniaku original story by Uzumaki Namida-chan

.

.

**Inilah duniaku…**

**Dunia dimana aku tidak perlu khawatir…**

.

Mata berwarna hijau emerald itu perlahan terbuka. Menatap langit berwarna jingga terang. Pelan kini dia merasakan rasa menggelitik di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati bahwa kini dia tengah tidur diatas padang rumput yang mulai mengering. Rumput yang mulai menguning, seperti warna langit yang kini menghadap ke arahnya.

Dengan hati-hati gadis berambut merah jambu itu bangun dan duduk. Merasakan angin yang membelai kulit putihnya. Bau khas sore tercium olehnya. Suara hembusan angin lembut terdengar olehnya.

Pelan ia berdiri, membersihkan baju putih bersihnya dari beberapa rumput yang menempel. Mata emerald-nya memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia lihat, dengan nyata, banyak sekali anak-anak sedang bermain dan berlarian.

.

**Disini aku bisa tertawa,**

**Tanpa takut akan apapun…**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah jambu menapakkan kakinya. Mencoba mencari tahu tempat yang baru ia datangi ini. Semua yang ia pandang sama : langit jingga, pohon-pohon mapel, padang rumput dan anak-anak yang sedang bercanda ria.

Tiba-tiba sebuah burung merpati terbang diatas kepalanya, membelai rambutnya dengan bulu sayapnya yang terlihat suci. Gadis kecil ber**umur **12 tahun itu tersenyum lalu berlari mengejar merpati putih itu.

Menjejakkan kaki kecilnya diatas rerumputan. Melintasi banyak pohon mapel yang menguning dan hendak menggugurkan diri.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat merpati putih yang ia kejar hinggap di sebuah tangan yang sama mungilnya dengan tangan gadis emerald itu.

Pandangannya ia arahkan ke wajah pemilik tangan itu. Seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning muda dengan mata soft-blue yang memancarkan kedamaian. Senyum cantik menghiasi wajahnya yang tak kalah cantik. Gadis emerald itu seakan sedang melihat seorang dewi.

"Apakah Eternal yang mengantarkanmu kemari, Sakura?" tanya gadis itu.

Dia mengetahui nama gadis emerald itu. Dari mana?

Gadis emerald itu, meski diselimuti rasa kebingungan, mengangguk.

"Dia memang suka sekali menjahili gadis yang cantik. Dia memang merpati yang centil!" kata gadis itu lagi.

Merpati itu, yang bernama Eternal, bertengger di tangan gadis berambut kuning dengan damai, seakan gadis itulah yang telah membuatnya lahir di **dunia **ini.

"Namaku Ino, Sakura!" kata Ino sambil membelai pipi Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara Eternal yang ada di tangan kirinya langsung terbang ke pundak Sakura.

Gadis emerald—Sakura—tertawa melihat tingkah Eternal yang mengusapkan kepalanya ke pipi Sakura.

Sakura merasa sangat takjub. Dia merasa sangat istimewa ketika sebuah tangan cantik membelai pipinya. Dan sebuah merpati yang sangat indah sedang bertengger di pudaknya.

.

**Disini aku merasa disayangi…**

**Aku merasa sangat tenang…**

.

Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan mengisayaratkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menurutinya.

Ino, seraya membelai rambut Sakura, memandangi gadis kecil yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa kelinci yang berlarian di sekitarnya. Dengan mata soft-blue miliknya ia mengamati aura bahagia di sekitar Sakura.

Bagi Sakura, memiliki hidup seperti ini adalah hal yang paling indah. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah hidup seperti ini. Ia selalu menjadi anak yang dikekang. Tertekan, meski masih berusia 12 tahun.

"Kau suka berada disini, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. Tangannya masih gencar mengelus-elus bulu kelinci putih yang ada di pangkuannya. Senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya yang sedikit gendut.

.

**Disini aku tidak perlu bersedih,**

**Ataupun menangis…**

.

Mata hijau itu tiba-tiba tertarik ke atas, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan, burung merpati terbang melintasi langit sore. Memadukan warna antara jingga dan putih, saling menerangi secara bergantian. Menciptakan efek cahaya redup di padang rumput.

"Hari sudah sore, rasanya kita harus kembali!" kata Ino sambil berdiri.

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa hari seindah ini harus berakhir?

Ino tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Dia meraih tangan Ino dan beridri. Mata emerald-nya bergetar ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah dari dirinya. Tidak. Tidak ada yang berubah. Namun rasanya, dia benar-benar sangat damai. Seakan api tak bisa membakarnya, hujan tak bisa membasahinya. Dia merasa kuat. Dia merasa hebat dalam uluran tangan Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Sakura. Disini, kau akan aman. Kau akan selalu kulindungi disini," kata Ino.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Dia mengangguk lalu memeluk Ino. Di dalam rengkuhan Ino-pun, ia semakin merasa nyaman.

Ino melepaskan pelukan Sakura, lalu dia mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan menuju sebuah titik terang yang ada di ujung langit.

Sakura memutar pandangannya, ada ratusan anak-anak yang sedang berjalan ke arah yang sama. Begitupula burung dan hewan-hewan. Semuanya menuju satu titik yang sama.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Sakura…"

.

**Ya,**

**Disini aku memang merasa aman…**

**Aku merasa terlindungi…**

**Dan aku juga tidak perlu khawatir…**

.

.

**Karena disini,**

**Di duniaku…**

**Aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia…**

.

.

**Karena duniaku ini…**

**Adalah SURGA**

.

.

OWARI

.

.


End file.
